Love Song
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: One-Shot Song Fic based on Pink's Love Song. JouSeto


_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_

_If you can replace my fears_

"You slut!" Jou's drunken father slurred, throwing an empty beer bottle at the blonde. It missed, and hit the wall behind him. The drunken man then charged at Jou surprisingly fast for someone that drunk. He ran Jou into the wall, Jou bit back a scream. Each punch and kick was taken in silence, the blonde refused to scream. 

He was dimly aware of the door being kicked open and his fathers harsh, drunken voice arguing with a calm, cool voice. Jou couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to see who was there, and slipped into unconciousness.__

_I need your patience and guidence_

_And all you lovin' and more_

_When thunder rolls though my life_

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

Jou looked at Seto with longing eyes, the blue eyed brunette looked back at him, his usually cold eyes full of emotion. "Jou." Seto said, his voice hardly above a whisper. 

"Katsuya..." Jou quietly replied, wrapping his arms around the CEO. "I've loved you for...for gods knows how long... I've waited for this moment forever..."The brunette cupped Jou's chin, tilting it up and giving Jou a mind-blowing kiss. __

_There's so much I would give ya, baby_

_If I'd only let myself_

_There's this well of emotions_

_I feel I must protect. _

Seto glanced at the sleeping figure on his bed, as the blonde stirred restlessly in his sleep. Oh, how he longed to make that bed Jou's permanent place. How he wished he could wake up with the amber eyed boy every morning. He wanted to feel Jou's hair, oh how silky it must feel. He just couldn't though. He couldn't open up to anyone, his adoptive father made sure of that. It wouldn't be fair to Jou to be with a lover who couldn't love properly. __

_But what's the point of the armor_

_If it keeps the love away, too?_

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love_

_Than live without any scars._

"Seto..." Jou moaned, slowly breaking the kiss. "Do you...do you really love me?" The brunette nodded slightly, showing one of his rare smiles. 

"More than live itself, pup." Seto ran his hand through Jou's hair softly. "I'll take you away from your father, you'll live with me and we'll be happy for the rest of our lives." Jou smiled. 

"Do you mean it? Really, do you mean it?" The blonde asked, his voice dripping with happiness. Seto nodded. 

"I'd die for you Katsuya," Seto said as Jou rested his head on his shoulder. "I'd die for you again and again and again if it mean we could be together forever."__

_Baby, can I trust this?_

_Or do all things end?_

_I need to hear that you'd die for me_

_Again and again and again_

Seto smiled as Jou's sleeping face grinned, the blonde hugging the pillows like he was never going to let go. An amber eye cracked open slowly, and Seto quickly hid his smile. Jou seemed disappointed to be awake, and unaware of his surroundings. The CEO quickly stood from his chair and walked over to the king-sized bed. 

"...wh...where am I?" Jou mumbled, looking up at Seto. "Seto..." He whispered quietly. 

"...you're at my house Kats...Jou." Seto caught himself before he made a grave mistake...but why had Jou called him Seto? That was a first. Surely the blonde couldn't feel something other than loathing for _him_, right?

"...Oh..." Jou whispered. "Right..." Jou looked at Seto's eyes, seeing a small emotion that was fighting to surface even though Seto was fighting it with all his being. __

_So tell me when you look in my eyes_

_Can you share all the pain an the happy times?_

_'Cause I will love you for the rest of my _

_Life_

The two boys were silent, Jou having just woken up and Seto unable to put the words he wanted to say in coherent sentences without allowing anything he felt for the boy to be blurted out in one of those lovey-dovey, sappy confessions that usually made him feel physically ill.

"...Kaiba," Jou began quietly. "You...saw my father, then?" Seto nodded slightly. Jou lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"Listen Jounouchi," Seto said, grabbing the boy's chin, tilting it up so he could see the boy's amber eyes. "I'm going to make you a promise." The blonde blinked, the CEO with no emotions to speak of was promising him something?! "I can't promise that you'll never have to deal with that bastard again, but I can tell you that you're welcome to come here whenever you need to get away." Seto smirked. "But don't make it a regular thing, I don't want to have to install a doggy door." Jou smiled.

"I think I'll come over just enough so I can see you try to work one of those things."__

_This is my very first love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_I think you rewrote my love song_

_For the rest of my years_

_I will love you for the rest of my_

_Life_

_~~~~~~_

. My word document just closed and I was like "Oh shit!" . I didn't tell it to close... Thank goodness my processor does auto backup of all stuff when it's not saved!! 

Anyways, I don't think I did this song justice, but hey, this was one of those spur-of-the-moment things!

Review please! ^.^


End file.
